


The Sun Will Shine

by Cainefi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor, M/M, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Series, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainefi/pseuds/Cainefi
Summary: After the event's of Ragnarok, Thor must learn how to truly lead the people of Asgard. And who better to do it with than his brother Loki?Though, as time goes on and civilisation becomes harmonious once more, Thor begins to see his brother differently. After all the heart ache and pain of the past three years, Thor craves the comfort and company of Loki... though hadn't realised just how much he'd needed him till now.





	1. A New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Twitter @Cainefin  
> Posts regular updates

It was in ruins. The entire city. Molten fire reigned across the ashy cobbles, foundations of buildings were smouldering and the fainted outlines of paths that were once ran upon could barely been seen against the burnt earth. The base remnants of the palace stood, proudly trying to stay up but as the fire reduced to coals and the structure cooled, it became crumbly and fragile.

Often times they would hear large sections fall, it would echo throughout the halls ominously, alerting all that another piece of history had fallen. The agriculture was incinerated, livestock culled, Surtur made sure that when he plunged his sword into the core of Asgard to destroy it all. They’d been lucky that the crust beneath hadn't been damaged with it.

Hela had weakened him. They’d destroyed each other in a fight of dominance and rage, taking most of their powers out on the other… thankfully avoiding wiping out the entirety of Asgard in the process.

They waited days for the fire to burn out naturally, waiting from the windows of the ship with watching longingly for their home to cease burning. They’d been working tirelessly, the ship they’d stolen had been kitted out for all emergencies. They had enough food, the ship was designed to work with and without power, it even had a section where food could be grown. They had seeds, they had some materials… they could make it work. 

Asgard could be something again. It would be something again. They just needed everyone on side. Thor needed Loki on side. 

It was a warm day, well, every day was warm due to the fire but the sun was out. Thor watched from the main window, his people sweeping up ash and the more well-bodied raking the dirt up through the fields. Enough of the fire had died down for them to start rebuilding. 

He was usually down there with the people, but he’d been working all morning and many had prompted him to take lunch and whilst usually he’d refuse, he had a show to watch today.  
Said show being Loki standing awkwardly at the edge of the crowd.

Despite the heat, he still wore full leather. Whilst others sweated and turned red from the labour, the god stood as if it didn't affect him. Thor supposed it wouldn't, with Jotuun blood running through those veins he was stone cold, did he even feel the warmth at all? Was it uncomfortable for him? Had he been silent about such un-comforts his whole life?

These were questions Thor had been asking himself since the truth of his heritage had been revealed. It was in these moments that it stood out how different Loki was, he’d rather stand solitude at the edge of his people watching, he’d rather use his magic to achieve his goals. Thor didn't mind it… he just sometimes wished he’d get more involved with his people. Their people.

He was just glad to have Loki. He didn't care whether or not he wanted to be by himself, he was in sight, he wasn't a clone or some kind of illusion...That’s what mattered. Even now, whenever he patted his shoulder or looked in his direction, he expected that familiar shimmer of jade which would fade away. It just seemed normal for Loki to lie and run and hide and betray, but he’d done known of that since the events of Sutur.

Thor was in disbelief at everything Loki did nowadays. If he smiled at someone? Shocked. If he picked something up for a child? Thor might as well of gone into cardiac arrest. It was a side of Loki he’d never seen, not even in their childhood and it scared him how genuine it all was. 

Sincerity had never been Loki’s strong point, he could lie his way through it all but Thor would eventually see through it. If his brother was playing some form of trick it was going horribly well, horridly so. He didn't want the trick to end. Seeing this compassion within him… it was refreshing to have Loki back. 

 

By the time Thor came out of his thoughts, he realised Loki had moved from his spot and out of sight. Sneaky man, how did he move so silently and without-

“Brother.” Loki said from behind him.

“Gah!” Thor jumped up in surprise, staring at Loki and brushing any dirt off himself distractedly, acting as if he hadn't just been staring at him. “I told you not to sneak up behind me!"

“I didn’t.” Loki said simply, his face remaining vaguely emotionless, as usual. It frustrated Thor at times, not always knowing the emotions he saw behind those eyes. When Thor didn't immediately answer, Loki continued on.

“They’ve managed to turn enough soil in order to start planting.” He explained idly, raising a hand to look at the dirt beneath his nails, acting as if he didn't care about the people’s achievements. Thor knew that he did, he knew that in there somewhere, he must care. “The peasants are requesting guidance on what to plant.”

 

“Don't use that word.” Thor frowned as he went over to the mirror and making sure his eye patch was fixed in place properly. 

“Plant?” 

“No, peasant. We are just as much one of them as they are us.” Thor corrected Loki.

“Well, they’re below us.” Loki retorted.

Thor pursed his lips into a straight line with annoyance, he always got agitated when he acted like this, that fake nonchalance, the arrogance. “All societies need a leader, it doesn't mean that they are inferior.” Maybe this would be a good branch-way into something he’d been needing to say to Loki…

“Brother, I want you to lead-” Loki’s face brightened before Thor continued “-with me. Side by side.” Thor didn't know why he said it. He’d been thinking on it for quite some time actually. He wasn't sure if the idea had come out of a newfound trust for it or out of the fear of losing him again. If he lost him again, he would surely go insane. 

“Are you sure that is wise?” Loki watched Thor with a calculating expression.

“Yes.” Thor felt like he was being eaten with those judge-filled eyes. “You are wise in politics, in social rights and morality and… everything that father taught us that I should've listened to when I was younger. You know the parts of leading that I was too bored to learn. That I should of learned.”

Thor paused, he was struggling to portray what he meant. Loki always made him feel put on the spot. “My point is… my point is that together, maybe together we could create a good team.”

Loki leant against the door frame and let a smirk touch his lips, a hand waving idly “Well, I suppose that I could… I suppose I could do that.”

“No more tricks.” Thor added “That goes for me as well… we don't have mother, we don't have father anymore. All we have is each other, I can't lose you, Loki.” They’d been avoiding this conversation actively, Thor had been wanting to address it all, the fake death, the taking over, there hadn't been time for the conversation.

 

Hela had happened, Asgard destroyed, surviving on the ship… neither of them had had a spare moment to give thought to this conversation.

“I thought your trust for me had depleted at this point.” Loki murmured.

“It had.” Thor agreed before smiling warmly at him “I missed you. I mourned and I cried, I prayed to the gods that you were safe wherever you were with mother. I dreamt that you came back to us and you have so damn the past, you’re here. It’s a new start.” 

 

Loki nodded and let the faintest smile touch his lips “You are truly naive, brother.” He sighed gently, looking down at his feet. “But I suppose I could stay, it’s not like I have anything better to do.”

To hurry it on, he gestured “Come on, the people need you.” He left swiftly, the compassion in the room had become too stifling for him.

...............................

Throughout the afternoon, Thor took glances at Loki. He’d been doing stock take, leaving the manual labour to his brother. He didn't complain, Loki had always been better at numbers than he had, the books and it all just bored Thor to no end. 

So as Thor dug through soil and planted root vegetables, set up fences and the first foundations of some basic housing, Loki would do the boring paperwork. He would stock take and talk to the people, writing down the needs and wants. Thor could of done that but he hadn’t wanted to interrupt, seeing Loki spend time with the people… he cherished the sight of it all. 

As the sun dropped below the horizon, fading below the scorched mountains that still stood, Thor made his way back onto the ship, coated with sweat and dirt. He showered, taking his time underneath the cool steam. Dressed and ready to drop off, he laid down on the bed. The night was dark, much darker than what he was used to. 

Thor was use to some light, it would glimmer through his window from the torches outside the palace, or the ones that lit up the pathways. This was a pitch black he was unfamiliar with and at times, it unnerved him. Nonetheless, he was grateful for the solitude. 

Sleep was unforgiving however, it didn't come peacefully, he drifted in and out of a fitful dream, half asleep and more than aware of his unrest. He saw it every night, Surtur driving his sword through the heart of Asgard and his brother being lit aflame and burned like the witches of ancient Midgard. 

It would wake him without fail, then he would be coated in sweat once more and the cycle would repeat. A shower. A brood out of the window. And back to bed knowing that come morning he would need another shower.

Something broke the cycle this evening though. Footsteps went past his door. The only people down this end were Heimdall and Loki, it had been deemed the ‘royal’ quarters, something Thor hadn't originally agreed with but right now there was little space. The bedrooms were offices and lounges as much as they were bedrooms.

Heimdall… well, he never heard Heimdall once he retired but often early in the night he could hear footsteps coming from next door. Loki would pace tirelessly into the night some days. The only reason Thor would hear was because he was forever scared that he would get up and leave without mention. Though he was surprised when he heard those footsteps go past his door and then back again… it repeated a few times. Back and forth. Pause. Back and forth. Pause.

Did Loki want to speak to him? Who else would it even be at this time of night if not his brother? 

He heard the opening and closing of a door, continued pacing and then silence. Thor pursed his lips, what had that been about? He’d enquire in the morning, it was late and he didn't have time for Loki’s dramatics.

Though as soon as he laid back on the bed, he found himself thinking. Was it a good sign that Loki had been hesitating? In an ideal situation Thor would of liked him to knock on the door but this would do, the fact he’d even considered going to speak to Thor at this time… it was like they were brothers again, like they were when they were young.

They’d share beds and talk late into the night about battles of old, after sometime Odin forced them to sleep apart, expressing annoyance regarding it. It had been inappropriate for princes to sleep in the same bed.

Odin was gone now… was it really so bad to want a brother’s comfort?

As Thor drifted, he wondered if that’s what Loki had been after. He wondered if Loki had been having the same dreams… he wondered if comfort was what he needed.


	2. Conversing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor pursues a conversation. Loki reflects on his deeper emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact on Twitter @Cainefin  
> Posts regular updates, enjoy!

Thor awoke with a start, coated in sweat as was the usual cycle. Loki hadn’t come, he’d heard no more sound from his room and not in the hallway. Part of him was disappointed, just a little bit. He’d been waiting for Loki to approach him off of his own accord, to initiate a conversation that wasn't about damned stocks or numbers. 

He wanted to actually talk. About their parents, about the past, about something more intimate than the importance of their current situation. Thor needed to escape. He’d been king for mere weeks and he already needed a break, how had father done this for centuries?

The stress, the constant tiredness, it was horribly exhausting. He knew that Loki could break the cycle with only a few words… he was certain that Loki knew it would help too. He didn't even have any idea of how Loki was feeling about all of this, he’d hurried off after last night’s conversation.

He would do it. He would do it over breakfast. 

...........................................................................

There were very few in the cafeteria of the ship this early. Mostly mothers and children, the workers still sleeping in after hard days at work. Thor could always guarantee on Loki being there however. 

Loki was settled at the corner of the room, drinking tea and eating. He had the same thing everyday, some fruit and something herbal in that mug of his. No wonder he was so skinny most of the time, the god didn’t eat enough. Then again, did the Jotunn’s have different dietary requirements? Another thing they had not spoken about. The list kept growing. 

Grabbing a coffee - it was a substance they didn't have on Asgard, truly magical at waking him up - and a plate of various meats, he sat in front of Loki. “Morning, Brother.”

Loki’s nose scrunched up at the smell of all the food “Do you really have to eat that in front of me?” He huffed as he bit into a slice of apple. 

“Yes, does it offend you?” Thor smirked softly as he bit into a sausage idly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mostly.” Loki muttered, his voice muffled behind his mug as he drank from it. 

Thor studied him quietly, why was he lying? He heard him at night, the droning of footsteps in the room after dark. 

Loki rubbed his eyes, almost self-consciously, as if he was trying to stave off the needed sleep. He drank more tea, had some apple.

Thor sipped his coffee “Mm, I need to talk to you today.” He’d just say it, better than avoiding it any longer.

“About? I’m busy.” Loki shrugged nonchalantly.

Thor put the mug down in frustration “Loki, you aren’t. You’ve redone the numbers five times this week, I govern what you do, I know you aren't.” He paused before adding “Why are you avoiding me?”

“What makes you say that?” Loki asked casually, dismissing it almost entirely. 

“Because… since you came back, you’ve barely stayed in a room with me for more than ten minutes. You make excuses to leave, you do stock check after stock check.” Thor frowned.

“I might of made a mistake.” Loki shrugged.

“Loki.” Thor tilted his head, raising a brow “We both know you’re too smart to make mistakes. Especially with something as simple as a stock check.” 

Loki shrugged again. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but Thor wasn’t backing down this time. 

“Can… can we just talk about something?” Thor asked “Something, anything at all. Like you, your… bluey-ness.”

“My bluey-ness.” Loki deadpanned “How intriguing, how riveting.”

“No, Loki, please.” Thor urged, reaching out to grab his hand. He was desperate for some normal conversation at this point. “I need to talk about something, this… all this king stuff is… it’s infuriating. All I do is help the people and smile when inside I am barely holding myself together. I still can’t believe you’re alive.” 

“Just want it to be normal, hm?” Loki sighed “Just want things to be as they were?”

Thor hesitated. Maybe this hadn’t been a good idea “Loki…”

“I want that all as much as you. I wish I hadn’t of invited the frost giants in, I wish I hadn’t of found out my heritage, that I am the orphaned son of a disgraced king.” Loki snapped, his voice full of agitation and bitterness, all without raising it. “I wish I didn’t invade earth, I wish none of this would've happened because if I hadn’t, Mother would still be alive.” 

He sat back in his chair, staring intensely at the mug of tea “Mother would be alive… and she would be here with us now.”

“She still is.” Thor reached out and grabbed Loki’s hand. The trickster flinched back at first but held still, letting his brother’s walk palm envelope his own. “She is always with us, in the air, in the sun when it rises in the morning… she will always be around.” 

Loki nodded quietly. “Do you think she’s happy? Wherever it is she is now.”

“She’s happy up there.” Thor smiled softly. “I know she is.”

That had been enough sentiment for Loki it seemed though. Loki stood, almost knocking his drink over as he did. “I need to go, I need to-”

“-take stock?” Thor smirked softly. 

Loki didn’t say anything, he just nodded timidly and left with hast.

Thor watched him leave, smiling gently. Maybe they just got somewhere, maybe it might of just been Thor hoping. But he hoped this was a start. 

................................................

Loki was the watcher today. He stood watching Thor at the window of his bedroom. His brother was shirtless, digging through the dirt and… actually he had no idea what Thor was doing. He’d just been admiring. Admiring his… work effort, not the muscles he saw in his dreams or the strength he wished he felt on his hips. 

He was so scared Thor had noticed. He’d tried to be subtle. Ever since Ragnarok, it suddenly dawned that they were truly the only people in eachothers lives, they were truly all they had left. 

It had hit Loki very hard. He felt more alone than ever and he knew that Thor could sate that craving, by holding him in his arms and just… but it could never happen. Thor didn't see him that way. In Thor’s eyes, they were just brothers. 

In Loki’s eyes, he saw a protector. He’d seen it since they were younger, he’d always admired them. As teens, Loki studied books and the arts of magic. Thor had focused on fightings, and many afternoons Loki would sit perched upon a bench watching down at the arena as he read.

Though often he wouldn't be reading, he’d be watching Thor. Memorising his movements, the way he spoke and smiled. He never would of admitted his admiration, it was forbidden, love of such kind. 

Even through all the evil, through all the mistakes… he still loved Thor. He accepted the fact is was unrequited at a very young age. 

Nonetheless, it didn’t matter now. They were the only ones left. He knew Thor would find out some day, somehow. He just didn’t know when.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I wanted to create a fic where instead of Asgard getting fully destroyed, there was still a foundation to build off of. Thor and Loki deserve better and I just want to create a tender fic where they can be happy together... hopefully it works out.


End file.
